<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Takes by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991172">What It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy'>Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/F, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "You almost died" given to me on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa all but barged into the hospital room the moment a healer told her she was allowed to. She didn’t barge, she walked inside: collected and proper albeit in more of a rush than would be considered truly polite in her old circles. </p><p>She’d been sitting outside of the room for hours before she had finally been allowed inside, and despite updates given to her by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley occasionally, Narcissa was desperate to see Hermione for herself. </p><p>Anyone who wasn’t family was not allowed in the room without the patient’s permission -- a rule that didn’t go up for the Chosen One and the Weasley boy, it seemed -- and up until now Hermione had not been conscious. Narcissa did hate to be kept waiting. </p><p>She’d only been told of the incident a few hours after Hermione had already been admitted to St. Mungo’s, and that alone infuriated Narcissa to no end; surely even despite any legal right to see her, Hermione’s own friends would recognise that she ought to have been told?</p><p>It didn’t matter, Narcissa told herself when she sat down besides Hermione’s bed and clasped her hand tightly around the younger witch’s own. To her relief, Hermione looked to be okay. She was sitting up in bed, a dated Witch Weekly volume that she never would have chosen herself open in her lap, and looked up happily at Narcissa’s touch. </p><p>“Are you alright, love?“</p><p>Narcissa asked it softly, and when Hermione smiled at her she kissed her lips with a relieved smile of her own. Hermione’s affirmation was all she needed to reassure herself, and though she listened carefully to the explanation of her condition Hermione provided, she didn’t respond to it. </p><p>Hermione had been working at the ministry for magic under the department of mysteries since about a year into their relationship, four years ago now. It was a position that brought her so much joy that Narcissa could not possibly oppose to it regardless of the danger and secrecy it came with. </p><p>Narcissa got to watch her come home proud and happy one day, exhausted but satisfied another, and frustrated and determined the next; she knew it was precisely what Hermione needed in a job. The chance to challenge herself academically and use her knowledge to improve the world with every project she took on. </p><p>Narcissa only wished she’d stayed away from the wretched archway. </p><p>“You almost died,“ she whispered instead of acknowledging she had heard Hermione’s explanations on further monitoring and treatments. Potions that Narcissa would have to make sure she took because Hermione was ever so forgetful when it came to even eat at the appropriate times; always too caught up in what she was working on at the moment. It didn’t have to be said that she had heard and understood, Narcissa would never leave her partner’s wellbeing up to chance. </p><p>She repeated her words and felt how Hermione squeezed her hand as she shook her head, shrugging as though Narcissa was exaggerating. “I’m fine, Cissa,” she insisted with a grin. “Misjudged the way the veil would respond to a spell, that’s all. More than worth it.”</p><p>“You would say so,“ Narcissa rolled her eyes, though she knew arguing was pointless. She didn’t really want Hermione to quit, or take a step back, anyway; she knew it would do her no good. She merely hated to be confronted so suddenly with just how much of a risk Hermione took at work.</p><p>One would think a woman who had spent her teenage years escaping death and fighting a war would value her safety more than that, but perhaps that was precisely the reason why Hermione needed a little risk, a little danger, to keep her interested in the work she did. Narcissa couldn’t blame her, but she could worry over it nonetheless. </p><p>“I’d say so, yes.“</p><p>“Next time I insist on being allowed inside before you decide to wake up and let me in,“ Narcissa told her instead of continuing what was sure to be an argument if she didn’t accept that she would never win the fight if she chose to start it. </p><p>Her opinion on Hermione’s job was stated clearly in the fact that she just knew there was going to be a next time. Another day where she would rush into the hospital because <em>someone</em> had attempted to risk her life finding knowledge to save others. Narcissa did love that about her, but it infuriated her every bit as much. “I will be right here when you wake up, not outside of your room being ignored by your healers.“</p><p>Narcissa’s demand was accompanied with a kiss to Hermione’s lips and she felt the other witch pull her onto the bed gently, still weak from whatever the spell had done to her. She sat down on the covers, resting their foreheads together when Hermione raised her eyebrows at her. “Are you planning to marry for it?”</p><p>It was said jokingly, Narcissa knew it was, but she didn’t care. Hermione saw the flicker of joy in her eyes and kissed her again, and this time Narcissa forced herself to pull away from her with a shrug. Her mind was made up too easily, but she didn’t let that show yet. </p><p>“I don’t have a ring on me, darling,“ she simply stated first, lifting Hermione’s hand to her lips with a smirk. Narcissa looked into her deep brown eyes, and it felt like she couldn’t have been more certain about this if she’d planned it out. She’d have married Hermione Granger in a heartbeat three years ago, what was to stop her from asking now? </p><p>“But if that’s what it takes... Who am I to deny myself the honour of being <em>your</em> wife?“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are of course always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>